


In Blood Alone

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Time flies, hatred builds up, anger boils and blood is spilled.  Fifteen years apart and she was hoping it would be forever but with unexpected circumstances come her way, to his luck, she has no choice. She hates him but he loves her. Will this unlikely Father-Daughter duo survive?





	1. Across the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A black lake filled the expanse between the mountains and the castle, Hogwarts. The lake was as still as if it had just died, it didn't even acknowledge the wind that whipped over it's smooth surface. Only when golden leaves dropped into it did it move, sending circular ripples in all directions each one getting larger as they moved away from the leaf. I looked to the horizon trying to distinguish the end of the black lake from the night's black sky but had no such luck. There were no stars out just black angry clouds that hid the moon and any other rays of hope from shining through. The only light that I was granted was the far away and feeble light that Hogwarts offered. 

I sneered at the castle, So this was the oh so great castle everyone spoke of, pathetic. A castle this size would be considered a house compared to Durmstrang, my home. However I didn't have any other choice but to waste my time and life, coming here. I was there upon my Mothers command only, her dying words in fact. Making up excuses as to why I should come here, 'It's for your own good, your protection.', 'I don't want you to end up your like Father.' (And trust me that makes two of us.) Wasted her last breaths making up lies that she knew I would see through, as if I needed protection from anyone I could take care of myself, I knew more Dark Arts than half of the Dark Lords followers. I snorted to myself as I sat in a rickety boat and let it glide me across the forsaken lake, tapping my foot impatiently, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared ahead. 

Either way Mother knew I didn't need protection, after all it was me who protected us, not her and that's how I knew she was lying. I knew what she meant all along, as if a crypted message could hide the fact that my condemned Father was hiding away from me at Hogwarts. Oh she had wasted her time telling me that more than protection lay in these walls, as if I wanted what the walls of this cruddy castle offered. I couldn't care less about the man even if I tried to, I had enough memories of him to last me a life time so I don't need or want anymore. I would go there see the piece of crap, give him a piece of my mind and then leave, after all I wouldn't want to waste more of my precious time on schum like him. And honestly I didn't want to see him, just the thought of coming face to face with him started a blazing fire in my stomache fueled by my fury I held for him and him alone. 

All I wanted to do was slap him in the face, kick him where it hurts most, and stomp his face in. I could feel the rage roar to life again as I happily dreamt of ripping his heart out with my bare hands, ripping it to pieces, stomping on it and than shoving it down his throat and watching him choke to death on it. I held no love for him at all, no Daddy's little angel, or Daddy's little girl or princess or mermaid or any other fancy crap that people make up. I didn't even hold love for my Mother and I preferred her to Snape any day, the only feelings my Mother ever evoked in me were Pity, disgust and contempt. After all thats happened that's all I can feel, I don't feel a bit bad about what happened, about how I had watched her die at their cruel hands and did nothing to stop it, I just stood there thinking of how she wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night crying for my Father. 

I jumped as the boat hit the shore, I walked out fo the boat and lazily up to the castle. I pushed open the double doors fully aware that someone was watching me, and I knew it was Albus Dumbledore. I calmly walked to his office after uttering a quick point me spell. The gargoyle leered at me and I snarled bacl. 

"Tell Dumbledore I've arrived." I ordered it nodded and sent the message, I watched in boredom as it parted and a golden spiral staircase was shown. I stepped onto it and walked up it instead of letting it carry me up. Without knocking I walked into the Old Man's office to find him looking me over gravely, a hard frown on his face. 

"So the time has come." He said my lip curled upward, something my Mother always said I got from my Father, possibly the only good quality my Father ever obtained. 

"Apparently." I said coldly, if there was anyone I hated more than my Father it was this old Fool sitting in front of me as if he knew this was going to happen. He didn't even know my Mother or anything about her. 

"Normally people knock before they enter a room." A man with long black hair, a hooked nose and black eyes said. My eyes slitted instantly, the firey fury rose up into my throat as I held back the urge to tackle and strangle him there on the spot. 

"And normally people don't just abandon and leave their kid without even caring one bloody bit. So I geuss we're just not normal." I spat, his eyes narrowed, a sneer ready on his lips, it was only when he opened his mouth to respond that he recognized me. 

"Lira?" He asked cautiously. 

"Snape." I said coldly.


	2. Memories Spill

I watched as my Father's mask fell and a dozen of different emotions flitted across his face, I eyed him condescendingly, leaving himself open to attack with his emotions clearly etched into his face, pathetic. You could clearly see the aching and longing in his black orbs, shining through the confused and dazed fog; he was obviously holding himself back from hugging me on the spot, thank God. However he couldn't stop himself from walking over to stand in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders, squeezing slightly. I roughly shrugged his hands off, sensing a remote dirtiness running off his hand and into me, contaminating me with his filthy lies and corruption. A look of hurt understanding passed across his face before he took a step back to give me room to breathe. 

"Lira.......I don't know what to say." Snape said slowly, his breathing heavy, like something was crushing down on his chest. 

"Well that's not exactly a first though so I'm not surprised." I said coldly, hiding the panic that was rising in me as unwanted ferocious emotions rose up in me, I almost took a step back from him. He was too close for my own comfort and I didn't want to escape into myself for I was no longer sure of myself, and I would only cast myself into the middle of a chaotic battle. 

Yet there was no where's else to go. 

This was the man that abandoned my Mother and me, he left us to rot in that dump not caring one bloody bit about us as long as he, himself, lived it was all right. He was nothing but a stupid, selfish monster and I had already vowed to hate him for all the days of my life. Yet here I was holding back the painful aching for him that hollowed out my chest. I could feel the longing to feel his long arms wrap themselves around me and press me to a soft, warm chest as I snuggled to him, burying my face into the fabric of his clothing. I could practically feel his hand stroking the back of my head as he held me close to him, swaying me back and forth with his chin on the top of my head, while I clung to him as if my life depended on it. 

Oh how good that would feel, if I could just let my anger and hatred go.....it would be so easy to just forget and fall in to his arms. He had been gone for so long and I had missed him every minute of my life; crying myself to sleep, secretly praying he'd come for me and the slimy git never did! I'd stay up all night replaying my memories of him when I was younger, trying to recreate the past and escape into happier times, maybe even aleviate the pain somewhat. I smiled as I remembered my five year old self crying for him, those were better times, the best. 

 

-Flashback- 

 

I stood in the doorway of the den and foyer with a wide grin on my face, excitement flushing it pink and cheery, as I refrained from jumping up and down. Mom and Dad were talking in hushed tones and I could tell it was serious; I had always been taught to stay quiet if my parents were talking like this, so I did, However I was also taught to mind my own business but this I didn't ever do, so why start now? 

"Do you really think this will work?" my Mom said in a worried tone. 

"Who would expect a Death Eater and his family to live like muggles?" my Dad rhetorically asked, "It's much safer this way, I don't want to risk being recognized in the wizarding world." 

"And Lira? what about her education? Will she be able to attend a Wizarding school? Or are we just going to home school her?" my Mother whispered rapidly. 

"We will send her to Durmstrang, they will admit her, she is of noble descent, and I have connections there, no questions will be asked." my Father soothed my mom. 

"But you said Dumbledore would protect you!" I could hear my mom plead softly, she always hated muggles and my Father being a Death Eater it was a perfect match, well things haven't been the same since Dad turned Ex-Death eater but my Mom got over it, by that time she was just too in love with my Dad to think about leaving him for someone like Lucius Malfoy. * 

"He will and he has but he said nothing of my family and have you heard what Crouch is doing to the families of the Death Eaters? He's arresting them, throwing them in Azkaban and torturing them until either the Death Eater or the Family gives in, then when the Death Eater is in Prison they kill the family while the Death Eater watches." Dad whispered a note of fear in his voice. 

"If Dumbledore has cleared you of all charges than they have no reason to take us." My Mother said with a haughty and smug finality in her voice that was meant to close the subject, but Dad had never let Mom get away with that. 

"Frankly I don't trust Dumbledore one bit, he changes his mind too often, he knows what he wants certainly but his ways of getting it are forever changing. If there's an easier or quicker way of getting it he'll sacrifice anything, even an ex-Death Eater to get his way. At least under the Dark Lord things were for certain, he was too stubborn and arrogant to change his mind, that would mean him being wrong, and of course he would never admit that." Dad said in a tone that threatened her to believe him or be punished.** 

"Lira!" My Mom cried out in shock as she finally spotted me over my Dad's shoulders, I looked down knowing I was in trouble for eavesdropping. 

"Are we moving?" I asked in a small voice, I could hear my Father sigh. 

"Yes Lira we are, but it's only until Crouch is out of office, which is a couple of years." My Dad answered emptily, I nodded sadly, until I spotted the new shiny bike waiting for me outside, I looked up with a smile on my face. 

"Ok, but you gotta teach me how to ride my big girl bike than Daddy! Come on, let's go!" I said grabbing his hand with both of mine and pulling him to the door. 

"Hold on one minute there Jumper." My Dad said chuckling a little as he looked at me fondly, he never looked at Mom that way, only me, Mom always said that he only held affection for me and so I better be careful not to get myself killed or my Dad would be dead as well. I shuddered at the mere thought. Dad pulled out his wand and summoned my helmet and pads. 

"Aw Dad, come on, I'm a big girl now I don't need to wear these like I did on my tric!" I whined 

"well my dear Jumper-hold still-you are learning to ride a two wheeler for the first time, so I want you to put these on just in case there's an accident." He said, I rolled my eyes as I let him put the gear on me. 

"Which there won't be because you'll be right there." I said matter-of-factly not letting it go, my stubborn trait coming out, something I inherited from my Mother apparently. He smiled warmly, a strange glistening in his eyes as if tears were building up in them. He leaned forward and kissed me on the head, whispering, "I won't always be there though Lira." 

"Well of course not! I'll learn how to ride it by myself eventually!" I said cheerily and haughtily like he had insulted me. He just smiled sadly at me and ruffled my hair. He sturdied the bike on the sidewalk as I climbed on. I peddled as he pushed me from behind and explained how to use the brakes. He let me go after making sure I could maneuver everything correctly, which took only a half an hour of my protest ("Dad I can do it by myself now!"). After a few minutes of getting use to the bike I was able to keep my balance and use the brake. 

"Look Daddy! Look I'm doing it, I'm riding my big girls bike! Thanks Dad!" I shouted happily, temporarily forgetting we had to move.*** 

"Good Job Jumper! Just make sure you stay on the block." My Dad called out to me, I waved to him to show that I heard. The next moment I lost sight of him as large bushes hid him from view. They seemed to go on forever, only ending when a rose bush crawled out from beneath it. 

I stopped at the corner, slightly tempted to directly disobey my Father but upon remembering the look on my Fathers' face the last time I got into trouble decided against it. I turned around and started peddling as fast as I could not really paying attention to where I was heading when suddenly my bike hit a dip in the sidewalk and stopped, throwing me roughly from the bike. As I landed on the ground with a sickening crunch I heard a crack as if a twig had been snapped and than a burning burst of pain racing down my leg, I shrieked in pain. 

"DADDY! DADDY!" I screamed through my tears and sobs, the fiery pain burning up my leg. I clutched at it as I threw my head back bawling, it wasn't long before I could see my Dad sprinting towards me, his wand out, a look of panic on his ghostly pale face. 

He dropped to his knees at my side, skidding most of the way, he gathered me in his arms, pressing me to his heaving chest tightly. He was panting and wouldn't let me go until he caught his breath, I cried out in agony as he pulled me onto his lap and scanned me, seeing the scrapes on my arms and hands, the bruises on my face and finally my broken leg hanging at an odd angle from my body. He raised his wand and said some unrecognizable words and instantly my leg was healed and all that was left of the excruciating pain was a dull throbbing, I was sure it was going to be cramped up and stiff the next day. 

He cupped my cheek and pressed my head to his chest. 

"Oh my Lira you scared me so badly." Dad whispered thickly. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to, it just hurt real bad." I said sniffling as I hugged him around the waist. 

"It's all right sweety, if you're ever hurt or scared I want you to call for me or your Mother, all right?" He said looking me in the eyes, I nodded as I sat up and wrapped my thin arms around his neck, it was only then that I realized he was trembling. 

"It's ok Daddy, it'll be alright, Don't be worried." I said sweetly, he tightened his grip on me. 

"I don't deserve you Lira." Dad said softly as I felt a few tears run down his face. 

"Of course you do Daddy, your the bestest. Don't cry Daddy, I love you." I said kissing him on the cheek; my one hand on his left cheek gently wiping his tears away as I kept the other around his neck and pressed my cheek to his right one. 

"I love you too Lira, more than anything else in the world. Don't ever forget that." He whispered as he stood up, picking me up in the process. 

 

-End of Flashback- 

 

I sighed to myself running a bony hand across my face, unaware that I had closed my eyes as tears built up in my eyes at the tender and missed memory. For one minute I was willing to disarm before I remembered everything else. He had abandoned me, he loved me so much he left me to rot to death, he pretended I never existed and went on living his life in a castle oblivious to the fact that I was on the streets starving. He meant the world to me, he was my world, my heart and he led me on, manipulating me to believe what he wanted me to, he wanted a family so he got it and when he got bored of it he just dumped us, abandoned us. The Bas.tard. 

I opened my eyes to see Dumbledore and Snape watching. Snape stepped forward, reaching for me, I stepped back, he opened his mouth to speak. 

"NO! DON'T, JUST DON'T! YOU STUPID FILTHY LIAR! I HATE YOU! I JUST FREAKING HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST GET THE EFF AWAY! GO, JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE! GET OUT! I HATE YOU SO JUST GET H.ELL OUT!" I screamed hysterically, he bowed his head, gave a heavy sigh and swept past me out the door. Leaving Dumbledore and me alone. 

Snape had rendered me vulnerable and left me alone with Dumbledore of all people. The sneaking, conniving, manipulating, good-for-nothing, Slytherin-in-hiding, muggle-loving, old coot. The Ultimate Betrayal of all time.


	3. Manipulate thy memories

I stood there feeling exposed and raw; naked in front of Albus Dumbledore, and I hated it. I hated feeling this weakness overtake me, it froze me, made me want to shrink into myself, I feared it more than anything else. What was worse was I knew what he was going to do next; he was going to take advantage of my raw emotional state and try to comfort me, to gain my trust, while requesting something of me at the same time. It'll all make sense at that point and I'll be so fooled, so far gone, that I'll actually want to do it to prove myself. Disgusting and repulsive. I've seen it before, after all it's the game he played on my father, and on me too, with three simple words I fell into his trap, but I wouldn't do it again, I'm not as foolish as I was then with naive thoughts of a loving home and happiness. 

 

-Flashback- 

 

My eyes opened an inch as I turned my head to see what time it was, the clock read three in the morning; too early to get up. I turned on my side, away from the clock to try to fall back to sleep but for some reason I just couldn't. I laid in bed for what seemed like hours staring at the ceiling in a daze, I checked the time again it had only been twenty minutes. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I was tired but my body just wouldn't let me sleep and the only thing that ever helped my random bouts of insomnia was my Father. I put my feet down on the cold hardwood floor, stumbling blindly into my slippers and to the door. 

The door creaked as I opened it, but it was a smooth graceful creak not a rough creepy one, when I was younger I use to play with the door to make it 'talk' to me. However I was seven now not four and no longer had the luxury to be so innocent. I quickly padded down the cold, dark and narrow hallway to my parents room; I might have been seven but I was still afraid of the dark and of being alone. I quietly turned the k.nob grateful that this door didn't make a sound and stepped inside the room, intending to crawl over to my dad and curl up into his chest, however there was one problem: Dad wasn't there. I turned around and walked out the door, determind to find him; I could have slept with mom but she wasn't the same as dad, he was the only one that could help me, I was after all Daddy's little princess. I could feel my heart thudding rapidly against my rib cage as I walked slowly back towards the stairs. 

"Dad?" I called out in a strangled cry of fear, silence answered but it was more of an oppressive silence than a dead one. It weighed on my chest as my heart sped up. I was cold and alone in the dark without my dad, I felt panicked tears well in my eyes and a wild fear and desperation bloom in my chest. I started running fast, looking behind me in the shadows every couple seconds to make sure nothing was following me. 

I slid down the railing of the stairs and landed softly on the foyer rug. I turned into the den which was empty and went onto every room, still feeling like somebody was chasing me. I turned left, went down another long corridor where a light was creeping out from under a door. I was about to turn the k.nob on the door when I heard a voice I didn't recognize speak. My breath caught in my throat as my chest constricted, was my Dad in trouble? My Dad always worried about bad men coming in the middle of the night to hurt us-I didn't know if he was a bad man or not. I figured Dad wouldn't have let him in if he was bad but what if the bad man had hurt him and was now finishing him off? I pushed the door open a bit, ready to help my Dad if need be, but he was sitting on the couch, nervous yet safe.A warm sense of relief washed over me and a strange warm feeling of affection and adoration for the man overtook me. 

I turned to go back to sleep, my mission now complete before I remembered I couldn't sleep, so instead I kneeled in front of the door waiting for him. I tried not to listen top their conversation but I couldn't help it, it was just too tempting. 

"You're needed at Hogwarts Severus." The Man said softly 

"And my daughter needs me here." Dad said in a forceful whisper. 

"But Severus if you don't do this you might not have a daughter to father anymore." The man said 

"Are you threatening my daughter Dumbledore?" Dad said raising his voice a little, anger clearly present. 

"No, I'm saying that the other Death Eaters are looking for you and your family, you'd be much safer at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained 

"And Lira? She's not exactly safe without me around?" Dad said anxiously. 

"No one but you, me and your wife know that you have fathered a child and no one else will." Dumbledore said 

"So I can't take her with me?" Dad said in a small, sad voice full of raw emotion, I could practically hear his heart break, it's something I'll never forget. 

"No, if you do they'll know you have a child and will target not only you but her as well." Dumbledore said sadyl patting my dads knee gently, as my Dad put his head in his hands. 

I saw him raise his head once more as my own horror set in; a numb, mind-stopping, heart-wrenching horror. Dad might be leaving me. I prayed to every deity I knew to let me kepp my Dad. 

"What do you need me for anyways? He's gone." Dad said coldly. 

"We need a Potions Master and Harry Potter needs protection." Dumbledore explained airily. 

"Why does the Potter boy need protection? The Dark Lord is gone." My Father snapped angrily. 

"He hasn't gone permanently. He'll come back Severus and Harry needs to be ready to fulfill his destiny when he does so, however how can he do that when he may be dead?" Dumbledore said my Dad sighed. 

"You're asking me to leave my family for nine years! Do you even realize that?!" Dad croaked weakly. 

"Severus at least they'll be safe. If Voldemort comes back and kills Harry they'll never be safe. Lira will be as good as dead. So what is it Severus?" Dumbledore said. 

My Dad breathed in, holding his breath like I was, I stood there my fists clenched tightly, eyes closed and my teeth biting into my lower lip, praying for him to stay. 

"Fine, I'll go, let me collect myself." I heard my Father say, at that moment my whole world started tilting and spinning, I couldn't breathe as an unbelievable pain shot through my chest. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out. I threw the door open and ran too him. 

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME! I'LL GO WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS THAT YOU'RE MY DADDY, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" I yelled as tears cascaded down my cheeks, my Father frowned at me sadly. 

"Lira what are you doing here?" He said softly, yet sternly. 

"I couldn't sleep and I went to find you and I couldn't help but listen. I'm sorry but you can't leave. Dad please! Don't go! please Daddy!" I cried hysterically falling forward into his arms. 

He clung to me desperately as he lifted me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried into his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly, tension making his body rigid. 

"Lira I have to sweety. It'll only be for a little while, I'll be back before oyu know it....." He trailed off as his voice became thick. 

"A Little while? I'll be SIXTEEN before you come back for me! NINE years! NINE! Who's going to love me? Care for me? Sing for me and play with me? Teach me and laugh with me? who's going to take me to the beach and swim and build sand castles with me? Who's going to be there when I'm upset and when I can't sleep? Who's going to be my world?" I cried out loudly in a sorrowful wail, Dumbledore stood in the background watching sadly. 

"You'll have your Mother." Dad choked out as tears built in his eyes, he turned his face away from me. 

"But I want YOU! You're my papa, my daddy! You're my heart, you're everything to me and you can't just take it all away!" I said sobbing. 

"I don't want to leave you, you're my soul and I love you more than anything, but in order to keep you safe I have to go." Dad explained to me through his own tears. 

"No, you're going to keep Potter safe, not me!" I spat violently, knowing I was being a brat but not caring. 

"Lira I care nothing for that spoiled, good-for-nothing, arrogant, brat. I care only for you, you alone. If I don't go the leader of the bad men will come back and rule over all of us and if that happens we might die." Dad said gently. 

"But I'll miss you." I sniffled in a squeaky voice, he tightened his grip on me. 

"I'll miss you too, but you remember one thing, I love you, forever and always, alright?" Dad said kissing my forehead before crushing me to him again, I nodded. 

"You'll come back for me right?" I asked nervously, Dad almost dropped me at that point. 

"Of course I will! Nine years and I'll be back." Dad muttered I hugged him. I slid down, tears still on my face as I walked him to the door hand in hand with him. We hugged and kissed oncem oreb efore he left me on the doorstep and walked away from me. I watched them disapparate but before Dumbledore did he whispered, "Be Brave Lira", and was gone. 

 

-End of Flashback- 

 

"Sit Lira." Dumbledore ordered, my lip curled upwards, as if he could order me around. 

"Why should I? So you can trick me?" I spat, stalling as I rebuilt the many protective barriers around my heart. 

"Lira I'm not going to play word games with you, not anymore. You know what must be done." Dumbledore said annoyedly, I was probably the only person who could get him this way and it satisfied me to no end. 

"And what's that?" I snarled viciously. 

"You have contacts at Durmstrang, use them." He said simply, I glared at hiom challengingly. 

"And if I don't?" I spat 

"Well therem ight not be enough room for you here but I hear there is an empty spot at Durmstrang you left behind." Dumbledore said loftily, my eyes narrowed, my teeth grinded and my blood boiled, but I knew I had no choice, Round one Dumbledore One, Lira zero. 

"Fine. I'll do it." I snapped. 

"Well good because we have a beautiful room that Kreacher set up for you." Dumbledore said as the elf appeared to lead me to my room and as I turned out the door Dumbledore called out, "Be Brave Lira!" 

"Bastard."I called back. He just chuckled as I growled. 

God how I freaking hate that man.


End file.
